


First Snowfall in Kyoto

by Of_Souls_That_Wander



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Hoshi's Brothers- Aiko and Isamu, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Souls_That_Wander/pseuds/Of_Souls_That_Wander
Summary: Just a little cute thing about everyone's favourite linguist discovering snow.





	First Snowfall in Kyoto

One crisp December morning, outside the Sato household, two young human children were laughing and building a snowman, two brothers named Aiko and Isamu. Inside the small countryside home were the parents of the two boys, and with them was their youngest child- a daughter, named Hoshi. The mother picked her up from the floor, and the little girl squealed with joy at being picked up, “Hideyo, this is Hoshi’s first snow; go get the camera, I’ll get her in the snowsuit.” 

Of course, little Hoshi had no idea what her mommy was saying at all, or what the bright blue puffy suit was for-her daddy came out holding a little black box with a white light, which flashed. Her daddy took her from her mommy’s arms, and she burbled at him,“Wanna go outside baby girl? Come on, let’s see some snow.” 

The two brothers looked up at the sight of their dad holding their little sister, both of them running over to see their little sister’s reaction to the frozen flakes of water- Hoshi’s eyes blinked at the snow softly falling, reaching out with a tiny gloved hand to touch it, pulling back in surprise when one stuck to her fuzzy glove.

The eldest, Aiko, got there first, with a handful of white powder in his hand, “Can you put her down Dad, I wanna see what she does.” 

“Yeah, Dad!” the younger, Isamu, chimed in with a wide grin, “You’re gonna love this Hoshi.”

The father put the young girl in the fresh snow and for a moment it was as if she were a jury debating on what to think of this…snow and whether she liked it or not. A snowflake landed on her nose, and she crossed her eyes trying to look at it before starting to giggle and clap her hands.

Her older brother was right; Hoshi did love the snow.


End file.
